Only For A Moment
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: After the chaos of Geonosis and before the pandemonium of the Clone Wars, Anakin and Padme take a moment to celebrate their love.


**Only For A Moment  
By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** November 22, 2009

**Summary:** After the chaos of Geonosis and before the pandemonium of the Clone Wars, Anakin and Padme take a moment to celebrate their love.  
**Rated:** M, for suggestive scenes  
**Ship:** AP

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars, I'm just playing in George's sandbox ;)

**Dedication and Thanks:** My big bro Shawn, for being my sounding board and for editing this and for helping me as I struggled. Love ya bro!

--

_"I know that you are not perfect and nor can I claim to be either, but please believe me, when I say that I want to be by your side, to hold your hand, to treasure you in the morning and in the noon-tide, to be next to you, to be held close to your heart now and for the rest of my living years, to comfort you, dry your tears and calm your most frightening fears, to fight your battles and show no shame to scream my love for you out loud all over the land."__ -- __Source Unknown --_

--

For the first time since his agonizing battle with Count Dooku on Geonosis, Anakin found himself feeling comfortable and rested instead of having his system shooting straight into wakefulness. His arm was still sore, but the nagging, sharp pains that had been bothering him the past two days since he was fitted with his cybernetic arm faded to a dull throbbing thanks to the pain-meds he had been given by the Jedi healers. When his eyes opened, he found himself momentarily confused by his surroundings until he remembered where he was – Varykino.

In so many ways... home.

Memories of the blissful night before rushed back to him, causing him to whip his head to the left, his gaze widening as he was greeted by the stunning sight of Padme sound asleep beside to him.

Her bare shoulders exposed such soft skin, while the blankets of their king-sized bed pulled up under her arms. Her gorgeous hair, a mass of auburn curls were tangled from the previous night's gloriously amorous activities. Just staring at her serene face brought back everything – their arrival on Naboo following the battle of Geonosis, him asking her to marry him, her calling a priest, their wedding ceremony, and their wedding night.

By all that was holy…it wasn't just a dream. Anakin marveled at how they'd actually taken the plunge, broken all the rules, and had gotten married secretly. Looking past her, he saw the beautiful gown and white lace veil she'd worn out on the terrace when she'd taken his name; had joined her life with his for forever more. Humming softly, Anakin shut his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. When he opened them again, Padme's sleeping form was still next to him. By the Force, he wanted to wake up next to her for the rest of his life. To see her just as she was always. And then he remembered what was going to happen the following day – he was heading back to Coruscant to join Obi-Wan, the pair of them being assigned to one of the many Republic Cruisers that even now was being outfitted with thousands clone troopers and armaments to wage war with the Separatists and Count Dooku.

The peacefulness that he'd felt at waking this morning quickly faded. He had to leave for the war soon, not knowing if he'd return to see his Beloved's face ever again. No... Negativity would assist him here. Jedi relied on the Force and their own personal discipline to conquer all. He meditated for a brief moment, relaxed, and then promised himself that he'd make their first day as a married couple a day to remember. A day they'd be able to hold onto until they were together again. With one last loving look at Padme, Anakin carefully crawled from the bed and headed for the refresher.

--

Yawning awake, Padme listened to the quiet tinkling while enjoying refreshing smell of rain on the terrace off her bedroom. Disoriented, she struggled up on her elbows and tried to remember what had happened the night before. Her dreams had been so wonderful….but who could have opened the terrace doors? Then she noticed the dark brown tunic draped over one of the chairs on the other side of the bed and felt everything come rushing back to her in a surging tidal wave of emotion – being chained in the Geonosis arena, being injured by that creature, falling out of the shuttle, Anakin and Obi-Wan's fight with Dooku, Anakin's injury and the horrible fact that war was declared. Then returning to Naboo, his proposal, their marriage…and their wedding night.

Sighing happily, she felt her skin flush and knew she was blushing to the roots of her hair. They'd been tentative their first intimate time, and increasingly wanton each subsequent time after. For a moment she'd felt appalled by her unexpectedly bold behavior, but the memory of her Ani in the throes of their mutual passion gave her such a thrill. He'd finally let go and so had she.

"You're blushing," a soft voice called out, drawing her attention.

Tilting her head, Padme was met by the partially dressed form of her husband, standing in the doorway to their bedroom. His long, lean body was propped against the door frame, lanky legs crossed at the ankles and those warm, muscular arms casually folded across his bare, tanned chest. "Ani."

He wore a Sith-like grin as he crossed the bedroom, moving with purpose toward her. Padme shivered at the intensity of his gaze, but could not look away. She loved how he looked at her. A way no man had ever before him. She swallowed hard when he crawled across their bed, a gentle nudge from the Force pushing her back to the pillow.

"Good morning," he murmured, feathering kisses across her face with his warm, soft

lips. A low moan escaped his wife's lips seconds before his mouth closed over her.

His kiss wasn't as hesitant as it had been the night before. No, this was a young man who'd quickly gained confidence in this particular area. The soft caresses, lazy nips, and gentle sucking on her lips was lulling her into a hazy mist of pleasure. She knew she could happily continue on, just as they were, for the rest of her life. His fingers were just skimming the sides of her breast when it hit her like a ton of bricks – he'd be returning to Coruscant the next day, to be assigned with Obi-Wan to one of the Republic's many warships.

Her beloved was going to war.

Sudden tears sprang to her eyes, warming her suddenly chilly skin. "Anakin, wait," she noted suddenly, her tone broken as her slim arms twined around his neck, pulling him close.

"Shh, Angel," he whispered soothingly into her hair. "We still have today."

Padme gave a nod, assured that he knew what she felt. "Love me?" she requested, trying to reign in her runaway emotions.

Anakin reached up and gently brushed her hair back, his weight resting on his elbows as he looked down into her beloved face. "Always," he breathed. "My love for you is without end."

"Make love to me, husband," she asked, leaning up to playfully nip his chin. She didn't want him to remember the tears.

Smiling brightly, Anakin's head dipped so that his forehead was against her shoulder. "How could I refuse such a request," he teased.

--

It was well past midday when they finally emerged from their bedroom. Padme was dressed in a light nightgown made of Alderanian silk and Anakin was wearing his ancient pair of pajama pants. They ate a light lunch of Carpasi cheeses and a variety of Nabooian cold cuts, all the while enjoying the newly uncovered sunshine. The gentle rains had cleansed everything, leaving the world sparkling and fresh.

"You look relaxed," Padme giggled, watching her new husband stretch out his long legs.

"For once, I feel relaxed. The last few weeks have been…" he paused, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Hell, Ani; hell. Everything that's happened…." Padme shook her head as all that had transpired swept over her.

Anakin's thoughts centered around the battle of Geonosis. "So many lost."

Padme found she had no comment on that. Jedi Masters and Knights had been slaughtered on Geonosis just days ago. Corde had been killed in an assassination attempt on her, and her beloved had lost his mother. The tragedies mounted, seemingly without end. "Ani," she spoke, drawing his attention to hers. "I love you."

The brilliance of his smile caused her heart to soar. She knew as long as she had his love, she could do anything, could endure whatever came her way. She was a different woman when she was with him. Softer, easily more feminine; it was if something inside her had just been waiting for him to help set her free.

"I love you, Padme, and I always will," his firm voice soothed.

"Promise to send me encrypted communications as often as you can?" she tried to tease to lighten the mood.

A mischievous look entered Anakin's eyes, causing Padme to glare at him. "Anxious to be rid of me already, Beloved?"

"Of course not!" she look appalled by his question, and then caught onto the mischief lighting his eyes.

"Uh huh, right."

Padme all but jumped from her chair and moved around the table to sit in his lap, her arms sliding around his waist. His arms came around her, holding her close. She'd never enjoyed such affection before as being so intimate with someone that she could just do whatever came to mind. Being deeply in love was truly without equal. "I just want to know that you're alright."

"I will send word as often as I can," he promised her. "When will you be returning to Coruscant?"

She sighed while resting her head against his shoulder. "In another week. I want to visit my parents and sister before I head back to the Senate. I'm going to be working in a committee that hopes to find a diplomatic solution to ending this work. I was tagged for that role by Chancellor Palpatine himself. "

Anakin nodded and then kissed her forehead. He knew he needed to quickly shift her attention to something happier. "Are you finished eating?"

"Yes."

Smiling mischievously, Anakin stood, scooping her up in his arms. Padme let out a screech, her arms tightening around his neck as he walked her down the path from the terrace, toward the water's edge.

"Anakin! Don't you dare!" Padme hissed when she realized his intent. Pretending he didn't hear her, Anakin kept walking, until they were at the small dock. He grinned when her arms tightened around his neck, and her beloved mouth began softly cursing him. "Anakin Skywalker, don't you DARE drop me in the water."

He didn't speak at all, merely smiled down into her beloved face. "Better take a breath," he told her, watching her eyes widen and her mouth gap open seconds before he stepped off the edge, sending them both plunging into the cold water.

"ANAKIN!' she screamed, surfacing with her hair plastered to her face, her nightgown sticking to her chest and the robe she'd been wearing floating around her. Through strands of her hair she could make out her husband's giant smile and dancing blue eyes.

She tried to wiggle away from him when his arms closed around her, drawing her close to the warmth of his body. "Angel," he whispered, reaching up to brush her hair out of her face.

"This is not funny!" she angrily hissed, still treading water. "Neither of us is dressed to go swimming!"

"Neither of us is going to be dressed for long," he murmured, his hands tugging her robe off while she struggled before he used the Force to place it on the dock. His shirt followed, dropping on top of her robe. Quietly, he slid his hands up and down her sides, hearing her gasp softly. Leaning forward, he kissed her gently, running his tongue against the seam of her lips. "Angel…"

Oh the wild passion this man drew from her! Moaning shamelessly, she tried to hide the smirk that wanted to peak out. She felt so alive, so carefree, so not herself with him. She had to admit, as angry as she had been, she loved his spontaneity. While he kissed a hot path up and down her neck, she decided turn about was fair play. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, trusting him to keep them afloat. Her teeth grazed his cheek, making him groan, before she began blowing softly in his ear. "You're so mean," she teased, biting his earlobe. "But I'm glad you did it."

Without a second thought, Padme slithered out of her nightgown with Anakin's help before the pair managed to get Anakin out of his pants. Free of their clothing, Padme wrapped herself around her husband and let him keep them afloat. Relaxed, Anakin held her close and used the Force to keep them upright while they lounged in the water, soaking up the sun. Neither said a word, choosing instead to just be together, quiet and happily in love.

Padme purred, stretching comfortably under the soothing caress of her husband's hands moving up and down her bare back. "I wish we could stay like this," Anakin finally spoke up, pressing kisses to her forehead.

"I know, but our responsibilities can't be ignored," she warily reminded him, not wanting to talk about their coming separation. "Our time will come, sweetheart."

"That it will," he assured her.

In an effort to keep either of them from thinking about the next day, Anakin ran his hands down Padme's back to her hips, pulling her lower body snug against his. He ruefully smiled when he heard her gasp in his ear and felt her hips snap forward against his arousal. Conscious thought evaporated quickly, leaving Anakin to bury his arousal inside his beloved's ready body on instinct alone. Padme's breathing hitched, her arms tightening around his neck as her inner muscles convulsed around the hardness invading her body. There in the calm, blue waters below their bedroom, they began a slow, sensually erotic dance toward completion.

--

"Stop laughing," Padme pouted, crossing her arms over her chest as she lay back against her husband's chest. They were lounging on the large sectional couch in the sitting room off their suite, a fire roaring before them. It was comfortably warm as they talked about the years they were apart, or Anakin asking questions about Padme's childhood before he met her. "I was a curious child."

Anakin chuckled, running his fingers through his wife's hair. "I'm sure your sister would say troublemaker."

"I was not a trouble maker!" she laughed in protest. "I just, had a lot of questions, and I needed answers."

"Which was why you entered into every educational or volunteer program offered on Naboo as early as you could?"

"I was a curious child, alright," she laughed softly. "I always felt the need to be a part of things."

"Uh huh."

"Like you were any better?" she shot back, smirking at him over her shoulder. "Do I need to send a communication to Obi-Wan and ask him how you were as a child? If anyone would know, it would be him," she pointed out, watching him sulk. "I'm sure I could get some juicy gossip out of him over your less than stellar moments."

"I was entirely too smart to be cooped up in the Jedi Temple."

Padme laughed at that. "How many times did Master Yoda or Master Windu have to reprimand you?"

Anakin was silent until she peered over her shoulder again to see his guilty

expression. "Let's just say, I saw the inside of the kitchens more times than I cared to count. And that was when I wasn't being tormented by Master Nu, who was often busy putting me to work in the Jedi Archives."

The petite senator's laughter pealed out around them in a bright shower of noise. Anakin's cheeks reddened at his wife's amusement, obviously regretting telling her about his youthful indiscretions. "Oh Ani, why can I just see the mutinous expression on your face as Master Nu sentenced you to working among the endless holocrons?"

"It's not funny; I swear the woman has no sense of humor!" he argued back, before they both dissolved into laughter. "I used to joke that she sleeps in the Jedi Archive aisles on a small recliner chair."

"Oh behave." She nestled against him.

They were both quiet as they tried to settle back down from their fit of amusement. Drizzling her fingertips along the tops of Anakin's hands and arms, Padme voiced a question that had been bugging her for weeks, since they'd been reunited. "Were you lonely, growing up in the temple? Was it so terribly bad?"

Anakin offered no response as he turned his hand over, smiling thoughtfully at the feel of Padme's fingers memorizing his skin. He was amazed that she didn't shy away from his artificial hand. In fact, she paid far more attention to the surgical sight then she did his flesh hand. That comforted him in ways he could never express. He never had to hide who he was from her. "Yes and no. I drew a lot of attention for joining the Order as a child instead of having been sent there as an infant like the others. I excelled at my studies far better than most of my peers. The Force was strong with me long before I truly knew how to wield it. Some people feared me while others thought I was just a waste of time. Rumors abounded.."

"It happens to most gifted children," Padme murmured.

"But I also had friends, Padme," he rushed on. "I had wonderful adventures despite the rumors and some of the others being afraid of me. I didn't feel alienated... until recently."

His beloved did not speak; she merely caressed her fingers up and down his arms, twining their fingers together before bringing their joined hands to her lips. He smiled when he felt the feather light kisses. "I worried about you," she finally spoke up, her tone sad. "I worried about you so much those first years, despite what was going on in my own life. You were just a little boy, one who'd left his mother and his planet behind to follow his destiny. I knew you were in good hands with Obi-Wan, but still, I worried about you."

"I wish I could have come to visit you."

"I inquired about you as best as I could, until things became so hectic that I went stretches of time where I couldn't think about anything other than my duty. I was so surprised to see you a few weeks ago, looking far too grown up to be the brave little boy I remembered helping to save my world."

Anakin swallowed before bending down to peck a kiss to the back of her head. "I thought about you all the time, wondered what you were doing, how you were doing. Growing up in the Jedi Temple left me cut off from the rest of the galaxy more often than not. The others use to tease me when I told them I had my own angel, until they learned who you were and that I had been involved in the battle on Naboo."

Padme laughed at that. "No one's ever called me that. No one but you."

"Then they were blind, because you are an angel."

"Your angel, Ani, only yours."

His smile was so genuine as she looked up at him that it brought tears to her eyes. "I still can't believe we actually did it."

Padme's laughter was a balm to his troubled soul. "I can't either. I'm not exactly known as a rule breaker."

"Master Obi-Wan would say I'm rubbing off on you then," he teased. "Apparently I'm quite the rule breaker."

Brown tresses shook as Padme sat up and turned toward him. "You finally admit it!" she laughed, playfully poking her finger to his chest. "This is a red letter day. I'll be sure to let Obi-Wan know, for posterity, that you actually admitted to it."

Anakin rolled his eyes and drew her against his chest. "And just how are you going to explain exactly how you got that confession out of me without him Force sensing the truth?"

Her expression turned determined in an instant. "I don't know, but I will!" she declared boldly.

"Whatever you say, beloved, whatever you say," he agreed, hoping to humor her. He noticed she'd gone eerily quiet. Reaching down, he gently grasped her chin in his fingers, lifting her face to his. He saw the tears on her lashes and felt his heart break. "Padme?"

"I fought so hard in the Senate to avoid this war at all costs, and now its here. I want it to end as quickly as possible," she brokenly whispered, cuddling her face against his chest.

They couldn't escape the fact that he'd be leaving tomorrow, or that they did not know when they'd see each other next. For security reasons his location would be secret most of the time. Her own comings and goings would be closely guarded due to the recent assassination attempt. "You and me both, Padme. I don't like the idea of being away from you longer than I have to be."

"Promise me the instant you're back on Coruscant, you'll come see me or send word."

"I promise." Brushing her hair out of her face, he asked a question that had been bothering him. "Has Captain Typhoo taken care of your security upgrades?"

Padme nodded. "He's waiting for me at Theed Palace, and will be with me when I return to Coruscant. Even as we speak, Sabe, Dorme, and C3PO are implementing the changes to my apartment on Coruscant. I'll be safe, Ani, I can assure you." She did not need to look into his face to know that his expression would be a grim one; neither could forget that her life had been threatened numerous times in the last few weeks.

"Good."

"I want you to promise me one more thing, before you leave tomorrow."

"Anything."

A smile crossed her face, but did not spread to her eyes as she sat up and looked at him. "Don't do anything crazy while you're gone," she spoke, watching one of his eyebrows quirk up and his mouth drop open. "Don't give me that look, you're known for doing crazy, just don't do anything crazier than normal. Please."

He could say nothing, she knew him way too well. And she wasn't just some girl he liked or a close friend. This was his wife who was terrified for his safety. Obi-Wan's warnings about his recklessness often fell on deaf ears. But not Padme's. For her he would try. Nodding, he reached out and pulled her back down to his chest. "I love you, Padme."

"I love you too, Anakin," she responded, her words heartfelt. They quietly stared into the fire, silently savoring their time together, for they knew it would end all too soon.


End file.
